Fuksi Poika
by mysticahime
Summary: Cherry Blossom Side Story 3/Buku adalah kenangan terakhir yang kumiliki tentang Itachi. Aniki-ku. Orang yang selalu kukagumi.../Hanya aku yang tersisa.../"Fuksi Poika..."/RnR please?


**Viekas Poika**

**Cherry Blossom Side Story 3**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cherry Blossom © mysticahime™**

**mysticaouji™**

**© 2010**

**Warning:**

**Too short**

**Skipped timeline**

**Slight gore only**

**But for safety, I put M-rated**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak dahulu, aku memang menyukai buku.

Buku adalah jiwaku. Penenang jiwa dan ragaku. Bagaikan opium yang disuntikkan ke dalam arteri seorang pecandu guna memberikan sensasi puas ke dalam dirinya.

Buku adalah sahabatku. Selalu berada di sisiku setiap saat. Di kala aku merasa kesepian, yang selalu tergenggam oleh kedua tanganku adalah sampul buku—entah tebal maupun tipis.

Ya, buku.

Buku adalah kenangan terakhir yang kumiliki tentang Itachi. Aniki-ku. Orang yang selalu kukagumi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sasuke!"_

_Sang empunya nama yang disebut-sebut itu mengedikkan kepalanya dari 'permainan' yang tengah digelutinya selama empat jam terakhir. Sejak pagi buta hingga matahari meninggi, Uchiha Sasuke masih asyik memainkan makhluk malang berbulu yang ditemuinya dalam keadaan terjerat di perangkap yang dipasang ayahnya di dekat kandang ayam._

_Musang berbulu oranye kecoklatan itu tampak sudah dikuliti habis-habisan. Bagian tengah perutnya disayat melintang hingga organ-organ tubuhnya terburai keluar dari rongga perutnya. Darah berceceran ke mana-mana, menimbulkan aroma menusuk yang mencekik. Bau karat dan garam menguar ke mana-mana. Mamalia berkaki empat itu sudah meregang nyawa._

_**Srak!**_

_Semak-semak yang menaungi tempat Sasuke 'bermain' tersibak dan menampilkan wajah cemas Itachi di antara dedaunan. Wajah rupawan yang hampir identik dengan wajah Sasuke kecil tampak mengerut, perpaduan antara gusar dan khawatir._

"_Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana." Dengan kesal Itachi menerobos semak-semak itu dan berjongkok di sisi Sasuke yang tengah bersila dengan gumpalan bulu dan daging yang dipenuhi darah di atas pangkuannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan—kau membunuh lagi!"_

"_Hn." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Kedua tangan kecilnya yang putih mulai menyiksa binatang tak bernyawa itu lagi. Memutar-mutarkan leher binatang itu hingga terpelintir. Jelas sekali bahwa tulang lehernya telah hancur._

"_Hentikan!" seru Itachi sambil menyambar pergelangan tangan Sasuke, menyentaknya sehingga kedua tangannya menjauh dari tubuh musang itu._

"_Jangan ganggu aku!" Sasuke menjadi kesal karena keasyikannya terganggu._

_Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Hei, aku mempunyai permainan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada permainan berdarah seperti ini. Apa kau ingin memainkannya?"_

_Kedua mata onyx Sasuke membulat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kala itu adalah kala pertama aku belajar matematika...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mereka berdua—Uchiha bersaudara—berjalan memasuki rumah dengan langkah mengentak-entak yang disengajakan. Itachi mengomeli Sasuke yang terkadang bertindak terlalu sadis menurutnya. Uchiha bungsu itu seringkali menyiksa binatang hingga mati. Entah__ apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga ia melakukan hal tersebut._

_Aroma masakan yang lezat menggelitik dari arah dapur. Itachi dan Sasuke tahu bahwa ibu mereka—Uchiha Mikoto—pasti tengah memasak makan siang. Garis kepandaian memasak adalah warisan turun-temurun dari keluarga Uchiha. Sejak lahir, seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha diwarisi kemampuan mengecap rasa makanan dan kemampuan untuk mengolah makanan itu sendiri. Namun si bungsu nampaknya tidak tertarik pada kemampuan itu. Ia lebih senang pada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pembantaian dan darah._

_Itachi menghela nafas dan menyambar selembar kertas putih di atas meja, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di sana._

"_Bisakah kau memecahkan ini, adikku sayang?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, menggoda Sasuke yang langsung memasang wajah masam._

"_Jangan meremehkanku, baka-aniki," dengus Sasuke._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**log 1 = 0**

**Why?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dua jam dihabiskan oleh Sasuke untuk memecahkan soal itu. Sebagai lulusan ujian A level termuda se-Inggris, tentu saja seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat jenius._

_Perlu bukti?_

_Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangsurkan lembaran kertas putih itu kepada kakaknya yang sedang menyantap makan siang buatan Mikoto. Itachi menatap kertas itu selama beberapa saat dengan mulut penuh potongan _smoked beef_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**log 1 = 0**

**Why?**

**.**

**For example: log 1 = 0 = 10^0 = 1**

**?**

**10^x/10^x =1**

**e.g: x = 2**

**10^2/10^2 = 1**

**10^(2-2) = 1**

**10^0 = 1**

**log 1 = 0**

**[in this case the number befor****e 'log' is 10, international rules]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Benar." Itachi mengembalikan kertas itu kepada Sasuke. "_Viekas Poika_. Nah, sekarang kau harus makan siang. Masakan Ibu hari ini sangat enak lho~ Dan aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya."_

_Sasuke diam saja. Kedua mata onyx-nya menatap lembaran kertas tersebut. Entah mengapa, sebuah gejolak muncul di relung hatinya. Rasa penasaran yang tak terbendung. Selama menyantap makan siang, pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh angka-angka. Perasaan apa ini?_

"_Kau mau kopi?" tawar Itachi ketika Sasuke menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Kedua tangannya tengan sibuk mempersiapkan alat dan bahan untuk membuat kopi—biji kopi yang perlu digiling terlebih dahulu, air panas yang baru saja mendidih, cerek, kompor gas, penggiling biji kopi._

"_Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke datar._

"_Supaya kau tidak perlu tidur. Jadi kau bisa belajar matematika lagi." Itachi mulai menggiling biji kopi. "Kulihat, kau sangat menyukai matematika. Bila kau minum kopi, maka kau bisa tidak tidur untuk belajar berbagai macam soal dan trik matematika. Kafein bisa membuatmu terjaga. Bagaimana?"_

_Onyx itu menatap sepasang onyx lainnya, tampak tak percaya._

"_Hei." Itachi pura-pura tersinggung. "Masa kau tidak mempercayai perkataanku..."_

"_Bukan begitu," jawab Sasuke. "Tetapi... bukankah dikatakan bahwa manusia yang kekurangan tidur akan mati?"_

_Itachi tertawa lepas, seolah-olah ucapan Sasuke sangat lucu._

"_Setiap orang akan mati, Sasuke~" katanya menahan geli. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau kopi atau tidak?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Artinya?"_

"_Ya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu juga, aku mulai kecanduan minum kopi. Segalanya karena Itachi. Ia membimbingku mengerjakan matematika dengan baik—melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai aniki dengan hebat.

Aku sangat kagum kepada Itachi.

Namun, sayang. Usianya tidak panjang. _Yeah_, di antara keluarga kami, hanya akulah yang berumur panjang.

Mengapa?

Seminggu setelah untuk pertama kalinya aku minum kopi, rumah kami diserang oleh seseorang. Pria berambut hitam yang sebelah matanya diperban. Ia membantai seluruh keluarga Uchiha.

Hanya aku yang tersisa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kusisakan kau, Uchiha Sasuke," katanya dengan tangan menggenggam pedang yang berlumuran darah, lalu dengan lidahnya, ia menjilat darah di pedang itu__. "Datanglah untuk membalas kepadaku suatu hari nanti."_

_Sasuke menatap pria itu dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian matanya bergeser, menatap satu-persatu tubuh berdarah yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas lantai._

_Uchiha Fugaku, sang ayah, dengan tangan terpotong-potong dan tubuh terbelah dua dengan tragis._

_Uchiha Mikoto, sang ibu, dengan keadaan setengah diperkosa dan bagian perut berlubang serta leher tersayat-sayat_

_Uchiha Itachi, sang kakak... dengan kepala yang terlepas jauh dari tubuhnya..._

"_KEPARAT!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak hari itu, aku berusaha lebih giat.

Aku membeli sebuah buku bersampul merah yang memuat beragam jenis soal matematika yang mengandalkan kreatifitas dan trik untuk mengerjakannya. Aku berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih. Aku juga selalu menyesap kopi setiap harinya.

Aku tidak pernah tidur.

Aku akan menjadi jenius, kuat, dan lihai.

Pada akhirnya aku menjadi seorang pembunuh, karena sejak awal aku memang menyukai percikan darah dan tubuh-tubuh yang terkoyak.

Aku akan membalas kematian aniki.

Suatu saat nanti—bila aku mati—aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi, dan ia akan berkata,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Viekas Poika—**_**laki-laki pandai..."**

**-FIN-**

Viekas Poika = Smart Boy

Ahhh, Side Story yang aneh ==a

Entah mengapa side story ini menjadi di luar dugaan. Abal, gaje, dan... garing ==a

Aaaaaa, maafkan sayaaaa~ DX

Karena pada dasarnya SS ini memang pendek, saya akhiri segala perbacotan saya.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

mysticahime

131110

p.s: HAPPY SUSPENSE DAY!


End file.
